


Pale Bros

by Pawsome_Leijon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sign Language, moirail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsome_Leijon/pseuds/Pawsome_Leijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna is trying so hard to be the best pale for Kurloz, why does he seem to just mess up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Bros

Kurloz sighed silently again as Mituna fumbled the letter “d” again, mistaking it for “f”. He knew it was really hard for him to try to learn sign language, but it meant a lot that he was trying to learn it.

 

            He put his hand over Mituna’s and shook his head as the other troll looked up. He demonstrated the “d” again and smiled encouragingly at his pale bro. He then slowly repeated the alphabet, showing him the different symbols one at a time.

 

            Mituna frowned as Kurloz had to go over the symbols again. He felt like such a failure! Why couldn’t he get anything right! “I’m sorry.” He said rubbing his face in despair as he twitched slightly “I just am not getting this, I think I’m too stupid.” He snarled at his own faults and curled up. He had been trying to learn sign language so the Kurloz wouldn’t have to write everything down for him, though it had just been wishful thinking. He was to broken to even learn this, though Meulin and Kurloz had learned it no problem, even with their own handicaps.

 

Kurloz frowned and smacked him lightly before pulling him into a hug. ‘You are not broken,’ He wrote with one hand as his other held Mituna to his side _“you just need practice. It took both me and Meulin a while to speak fluently, and I am sure you can do it as well.”_ He gave him another smile before removing the other trolls helmet so he could place their foreheads together.

  
_‘We will do this together, and even if you can’t learn it, you’re still the best pale for trying against all odds.’_ Mituna gave a shaky smile and buried his face into Kurloz’s chest, sniffling slightly, as he was held by his moirail. “Thankz,” He said, managing a weak grin “that meanz a lot to me.”

 

Kurloz just smiled softly at him and papped him lightly _‘We are pale bros forever, even if I write and you speak that won’t change.’_ He then offered two fingers, half of the diamond, and smiled when Mituna completed it.

 

Mituna nodded and smiled back, wider and more sure this time, as he completed the other half of their quadrant “Yeah, pale bros forever.”

 


End file.
